role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hedorah
Hedorah (ヘドラ Hedora) is an alien pollution like kaiju used by Krazar Biography ''Origins wip Events of Godzilla Vs The Smaug Monster wip History Debut: The Smaug Monster Returns wip Abilities Hedorah (land/AquaticForms) = '''Hedorah (Aquatic/Land)' *''Physical Strength: While in both forms, Hedorah was capable of lifting up to 2x his own weight and height. *Durability: While in these forms, Hedorah is not as durable as his semi perfect stage or perfect form, but they still are capable of tanking physical and energy based projectiles. *Acidic Body: Hedorahs body is made purely out of acidic pollution and sludge, just touching him alone could possibly spill the end for some beasts. He is capable of launching parts of this sludge out from his body as a means of attack *Transformation: Hedorah is capable of transforming into his flying form while in his Land form stage. *Evolution: When he has absorbed enough pollution, Hedorah is capable of evolving into his semi perfect stage. |-|Hedorah (Semi Perfect)= '''Hedorah (Semi Perfect Stage)' *''Physical Strength: In this form, Hedorah is capable of throwing more of his weight around and is also able to lift 3x his own weight and height. *Durability: Hedorah in his semi perfect stage is nearly impervious to all but the storngest of physical and energy based attacks. *Amorphous Body: Hedorahs body is made of goop and sludge and thus, Hedorah can warp his body into a liquid and even stretch his limps out to extreme lengths. *Division and Recombination: As Hedorah is made up of smaller organisms, Hedorah can split apart into separate forms of itself to assist it in battle and increase its size and power. *Hedorium Light Ray: Hedorah can fire out twin beams of red energy from his eyes, these beams doing decently levels of strength. *Acidic Body: Hedorahs body is made purely out of acidic pollution and sludge, just touching him alone could possibly spill the end for some beasts. He is capable of launching parts of this sludge out from his body as a means of attack. *Transformation: Hedorah can transform into his flying form. *Sulfuric Mist: Hedorah can fire out streams of sulfuric mist which is capable of corroding any metal and completely disintegrating smaller organic lifeforms. *Evolution'': Hedorah if he absorbs enough pollution, can transform into his perfect stage. Personality wip Trivia *Hedorah is one of Krazars favorite Kaiju, coming in at 15 on his list of favorite kaiju. *The flying Hedorah prop from Godzilla vs. Hedorah was built around the wire frame skull of the original Baragon suit. *The sound effect used for Hedorah's eye beams is the same as the one used for Showa King Ghidorah's flying, only played at a higher pitch. *After he was selected by Toho to helm the next Godzilla film in 1975, Godzilla vs. Hedorah director Yoshimitsu Banno came up with the idea of the two monsters facing off again in Africa. Toho was uninterested and began developing a sequel to Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla instead. Theme Category:Hedorah Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Krazar77)